The overall aim of the proposed project is to develop an interactive computer-based program designed to train mental health professionals in use of an established cognitive-behavioral program for the treatment of adolescent depression. The Adolescent Coping With Depression (CWD-A) course has been empirically validated and adapted for a variety of formats (e.g., group, individual) and treatment settings (mental health facilities, schools, juvenile corrections). During Phase I, we will develop an interactive prototype on a CD-ROM aimed at training mental health professionals in use of the group-based intervention. The prototype will be developed using several of the concepts and skills from the existing treatment program, as well as input from focus groups of mental health graduate students and professionals. Completing the program will enable mental health workers to use the CWD-A leader's manual to teach the selected elements presented in the prototype to adolescents. Phase I will include several of the initial intervention skills and concepts: (1) an introduction to the course and the treatment manuals, (2) presentation and video modeling of three elements of the program including introduction of the program to adolescent group members, mood monitoring, and increasing engagement in pleasant activities. The concepts and skills from the CWD-A course will be presented using a variety of methods including video, text, graphics, narration, and interactive programming. We will evaluate the overall usability of the prototype by assessing graduate level psychology students' and mental health professionals' attitudes, knowledge, intent to use, perceived barriers, and consumer satisfaction both pre and post use of the interactive program presented via CD-ROM. During Phase II we will revise and expand the prototype to include the rest of the skills presented in the CWD-A course (Beta version). We will incorporate feedback from focus groups and the information garnered from the usability evaluation in Phase I to revise the training program. We will modify and adapt the prototype version to develop additional training programs on DVD-ROM for use in individual therapy and juvenile corrections settings. These training programs will follow the same format as the prototype from Phase I but will include all of the skills and concepts included in the CWD-A course and will be presented in a manner specific to the needs and language of the targeted population and treatment setting. Additionally we will develop an Internet Web site for the program that will offer the continuing education (CE) evaluation and credits, and provide the opportunity to learn more about recent research and communicate with the authors and other users.